Seven Minutes in Heaven
by mentalsunflower
Summary: MADISON FINN FANFICTION. At Drew's fifteenth birthday party, they play Seven Minutes in Heaven. And Drew truly does get seven minutes in heaven...((Madison x Drew. Stupid fluffy fic.))


"Who's up for a game of...Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

The voice of Ivy rang throughout the crowded living room of Drew Maxwell. The chattering voices grew slowly to quiet.

For once in Drew's fifteen years, he was throwing a party that didn't take over the whole backyard. It was his fifteenth birthday, and he yelled himself hoarse telling his mom he was only inviting his _close _friends, and she wasn't allowed to add onto the list. But alas, Ivy and her drones had managed to sneak up on Drew passing out the invitations to friends at school.

"_Invitation?" he asked grudgingly, passing one to Hart. His cousin took it, looking at the orange paper in interest._

"_It says here in capital letters Private Party. Is that even possible?" Hart asked, a smile playing on his boyish lips. Drew gritted his teeth._

"_Yes, cousin of mine," he managed before spinning around and trotting off towards Egg. He had left soon enough not to see Hart give his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek. It was Madison._

"_What's this? A party?" cooed a voice from the corner. Drew groaned and turned to the right to see Ivy, Joanie, and Rose appear from the girl's bathroom._

"_Yea," he said unwillingly. "And it's private."_

"_Great! We'll be there!" Ivy said, eyes twinkling suspiciously. Drew glared at her as she sashayed down the hall. Nothing was going right that day._

"Seven Minutes in Heaven?" asked Aimee, a now beautiful girl with shimmering blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Is that the game where you go into the closet…," Madison asked cautiously, shoulder length brown hair down up in two pig tails. But Egg cut her off, bouncing in front of her.

"And you have a battle of video games to the death!" he cried, giggling helplessly – still the same. Drew covered a snort as he watched Hart intently. He had a nervous look to his eyes, and Drew knew why. His arm was protectively wrapped around Madison's waist, and he felt like punching him. Hart and Madison were going out, and neither would probably want to play a game where you go in a closet and supposedly kiss for seven minutes with different people.

Ivy sighed angrily. "No, you _losers_, it's a game where a guy and a girl go into a closet and make out for seven minutes!" She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Who's brave enough?"

Drew watched his friends rustle around anxiously. No one liked being called a chicken, but Drew didn't mind that much. He'd much rather watch then take part in such a stupid game. He watched Aimee glance at Ben, the boy she'd had a crush on forever. "I'll play," she managed to squeak. Ben agreed to as well, making members of the party chuckle. Fiona and Egg were seen whispering, but both went to join the circle anyway. Drew felt queasy as Hart and Madison made their way uneasily into the circle. He knew how much Madison hated these games. In fact, he knew a lot about Madison. But she didn't seem to care about him at all.

Slowly the circle grew large, all of the participants there. Hart, Madison, Fiona, Egg, Aimee, Ben, Ivy, Joanie, Rose, Chet, and even Elaine, who stalked Drew, like a weird kid. Some others were there from school and ice skating parties. He blinked in surprise as he saw Ivy staring at him

"Aren't you going to play at your own part?" she asked suddenly. He shrugged, feeling his palms start to sweat.

"Games like this are stupid," he managed to say, not wanting to spill the truth – he had never kissed anyone but his mom on the cheek, and he was stark afraid of girls. He would _not_ play a game like this.

"Come on, Drew!" Egg called, his voice mocking. Drew felt a nerve prick, but he ignored it.

"No."

"I bet you're too chicken," Egg teased again.

"Bawk, bawk," Drew replied in a snarl. Some kids chuckled, and Drew felt a little happy that some kids found him semi-funny.

"Drew, play before your parents come back from their dinner party," Ivy snapped, eyes ferocious. Drew grew nervous. Why did she want him to play so much? It was kind of…creepy.

"Come oooon," Aimee moaned, glaring at him. Drew's mind buzzed, and then he saw Madison sitting there, a curious expression on his face. That did it. The chance to kiss Madison – it was worth the risk.

"FINE," he finally muttered, motioning Egg to move over so he could sit beside him. Ivy watched him closely.

"Excellent," she said, eyes flickering towards Hart. Drew's stomach sunk – he had a bad feeling about this. Ivy was still in love with Hart, and she would probably try anything to get in that closet with Hart – maybe even sabotage to Hart and Madison's relationship.

The first two sent into the closet by order of the Spinning Bottle were Elaine and Chet. Drew bit his lip nervously. This was a game of odds. He might be stuck with Aimee, or Rose, or even…_Ivy_. He gulped. This was stupid. He should have had a list of rules on his invitation saying "NO STUPID KISSING GAMES." But it was a little too late.

Seven tense minutes later, with Egg trying to crack a few lame jokes, Elaine and Chet both came, looking disheveled and embarrassed. Drew's stomach sank. He hoped the bottle would land anywhere but him.

Ivy grinned mischievously as she spun the bottle once more. She gasped as it landed first on Rose. Rose blushed furiously as Ivy spun it again. First it landed on Aimee, who started shrieking and kicking the bottle in hysterics. Ben managed to calm her down, (he was the only one,) and told her they would just do a respin. Aimee finally _did_ calm down, and the bottle spun around slowly, slowly, slowly…

It landed on Egg. Fiona gasped, and Rose made a gagging sort of noise. Drew only watched with slight amusement and pity as Egg started to refuse going into the closet. But Ivy pushed him all the way there, Rose trailing behind, telling him he had made a commitment and he was going to stick to it. As the closet door closed Drew, not for the last time, wished Ivy was deaf and hadn't heard about his party.

The two came back out, Rose looking embarrassed and Egg looking slightly dazed. He sat beside Drew and muttered quietly, "Holy cow, she's a good kisser." Drew, of course, punched his shoulder.

"Prat," he whispered back, not realizing the bottle was spinning once more, and the top slowly landed on…

"Drew," Ivy said, eyes gleaming. "Drew is the next lucky man to go into the closet!" Everyone cheered, but Drew felt queasy. His fate would be decided in the next nanosecond.

The bottle seemed drawn to Fiona, as the cap landed on her squarely. Drew let out a very audible moan, but Ivy looked even more troubled. "Um…" She kicked the bottle a bit as she walked past, making it land on Madison. "Oops," she whispered, eyes sparking with some unknown plan.

Drew felt even _worse_ now. Madison was probably this kissing expert, and here he was, oblivious to it all. With shaky legs he walked towards the closet, almost in a daze. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what he was going to do. He just…he just didn't know. His legs moved automatically, his mind whirring.

Well, you get to kiss her, chided a voice. Yea, another one stuck in, but it wasn't _actually _supposed to happen. Drew sighed heavily as he stepped inside, Rose's heavy perfume scent still lingering in the stuffy air. He coughed and sat down cross-legged in the cramped closet. No light shone in except for the one in the hall, and the bottoms of coats floated atop his head. Drew had to crouch down to avoid sticking his head amid the clothing. Finally Madison entered the closet, silently closing the door behind her. She sat beside Drew, and the two didn't take for about thirty seconds.

"So…," she started, looking at him nervously. Drew knew the obvious reason – she had a boyfriend. This was like, this was like _cheating_. His want to kiss Madison, the girl he had liked ever since, well, ever, was pushed aside by feelings of guilt.

"You know," he said casually, trying to cross his arms behind his head, but instead his elbows hit the wall around him awkwardly. He settled them into his lap once more, blushing furiously in the dark. "We don't actually have to do this."

"But it's the game," Madison stated simply. Drew nodded.

"Yea, I know, but, well, you have a boyfriend, and so…It's better if we just _don't_." He said the last word firmly; just to make sure he was clear.

There was silence.

"Well, what do you want to do instead? Play Frisbee?" Madison asked sarcastically. Drew grinned.

"Actually, talking would be good too."

Madison nodded, though Drew couldn't see it. Only a faint light came from the crack in the closet, barely illuminating the two. "Yea, talking sounds perfect," she replied.

In the next seven minutes, Drew learned more about Madison then he had ever known in his life. Her birthday, her favorite color, her internet friend, all about her dog, her feelings about her parents break-up, her feelings about having a boyfriend, and so much more. Of course, Madison learned just as much about Drew, making her realize he was quite an interesting guy.

"To tell you the truth, I've never kissed anyone," Drew admitted shyly, sharing something with Madison he had never told anyone. Madison giggled.

"Don't worry, neither have I."

Drew gaped. "But – Hart – boyfriend…"

"All we've done is hug and kisses on the cheek. Every time he tries to kiss me, I get all nervous and run away." The two shared a hearty chuckle just then, and Drew felt the happiest he'd been in a long time.

A sharp knock tapped on the door. "Out!" barked Ivy's voice. Drew chuckled as Madison smiled giddily.

"They have no idea," Drew said, opening the closet door slowly, his legs hurting from the effort. Madison stood up beside him, blushing furiously. Drew watched her, puzzled, as something seemed to be fighting within her.

"Thanks Drew," she suddenly said, standing on tip toe and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "You'd be a better boyfriend then Hart could ever be," she whispered, almost as if she were afraid to say it. After that she fled down the hallway, leaving a very shocked and happy Drew in her wake.

"Better…Boyfriend?" he managed to mumble to himself as he walked down the hallway. "Yes! All _RIGHT_!"

As Drew and Madison reached the circle of friends, Hart glared daggers at him. But Drew ignored it as he sat down beside Egg. Egg leaned in quickly. "How was it Man?" he asked. Drew shrugged, watching Madison. She looked up from her clamped hands and met his eyes. She smiled slyly, and Drew smiled back.

"It was perfect," he said, thinking of all their talking. "The way Seven Minutes in Heaven should be."


End file.
